Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to recover of the hydrocarbons. Some wellbore servicing methods employ wellbore tubulars that are conveyed within the wellbore for various purposes throughout the life of the wellbore, such as producing the hydrocarbons from the wellbore. The wellbore tubulars may be retrieved from the wellbore for a variety of purposes. For example, the wellbore tubular may be retrieved from the wellbore in order to replace or repair the wellbore tubular, perform a servicing operation on the subterranean formation, or abandon the wellbore. Each time the wellbore tubular is placed into the wellbore or retrieved from the wellbore, the potential exists to damage the wellbore and/or the wellbore tubular, and is associated with a cost of operating a servicing or workover rig to convey the wellbore tubular. Some wellbore tubulars may be retrieved in components to allow a portion of the wellbore tubular to remain in the wellbore. However, the reconnection process when the wellbore tubular is redeployed within the wellbore can experience problems due to mechanical failures, less than perfect reconnections due to fouling of the components, and blockage of some components due to debris within the wellbore.